thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Santori
'''Dawn Santori '''is a girl from District Ten. She got reaped for her Hunger Games. She eventually won the Climatic Games. Info Name: Dawn Santori Female District Ten Age: 14 Weapon: Slingshot, Blowgun Appearance: Dawn is a small girl, 4'11. She is really skinny, you can easily see her bones. Dawn has long blonde hair which is always braided. She has beautiful blue eyes. She tries to look kind by smiling most of the times. She has a scar on her arm. Pesonality: Dawn is rather shy. She doesn't like to be with lots of people. She isn't afraid of them but she just hates crowds. She can be herself with only a few people. She is afraid of rejection and would never try to make contact with people she doesn't know. She only trusts her family and people that did something to her that made such an impact on her, like the woman that saved her from bleeding to dead. She prefers to be on her own but when she has to be with people, in dangerous situations as an example, she will not be alone. Backstory: Dawn was born on a small farm in District Ten. Since a young age she has to work with her parents and her three siblings. They had to work all day and had no time for school so she didn't went to school. She was not eduacted. They worked with lots of animals. Cows, Pigs, Sheep and even chickens. They held those animals to sell them to the Capitol. They didn't receive much money for it but enough to stay alive, barely. Her parents always protected Dawn from the dangers of the outside world. One day Dawn was sent to the local village to buy some food. When she was walking through the fields, all alone, a man grabbed her. He called her names and started hitting her. He told her to give him the money she holded but she refused to give it. The man took a knife and cut her arm open. Blood was pourring out of it. Dawn laid there for hours. Nobody even noticing she was gone that long. Her parents were too busy. She almost bled out when a random stranger found her. The woman took her to the local doctor who stitched to wound. He asked for money buy she didn't have it. The woman that saved her paid the doctor. The woman appears to be a previous victor of District Ten. She asked Dawn if she could use a hand to her home. Dawn said yes and the next question was if Dawn wanted to live with her. Dawn wasn't sure about this and told her that she has to ask her parents. When she asked her parents they agreed. She could live with the woman because she will have a better life there. The woman took her to her home and Dawn's new home. It was gigantic. A huge white house with a beautiful garden. The garden was filled with all kind a flowers and contained some fruit trees. During her time with the victor she gain enough weight but remained skinny. She spent her time in the backyard, laying in the shadows of the trees. She was now able to go to school and she went. She was a quick learner and easily came into the flow. On the reaping day, her 14th birthday she got reaped and sent to the Capitol. Strengths: Dawn is a good hider. She can hide almsot everywhere. She is so small that spotting her is also hard. She appears to be smart and knows how to evade other tributes. She knows that with this strategy she might have a chance of winning the Hunger Games. Weaknesses: She has no psychail strength. She isn't able to fight with people. She can only win if she is armed while the other person isn't. Hand to hand combat fails with her. She has no endurance and is easily out of breath. Her small legs can't take her far. Reaping reaction: She is scared immediately. She fears dead and doesn't want to cry. She fights hard to not cry because that might look her weak. Training strategy: She will try to take notice of the careers. What strategies they will use in the Games. She will evade those things then. She will go to the survival skills, learning how to make fire and climb trees. She will not even try to use a weapon since she will only be using a slingshot or blowgun which she knows how to use. She will try that other tributes won't notice her so she can just flee the bloodbath after she grabbed a bag. Private session: She will grab a blowgun and start shooting at some random targets. She will miss a few on purpose because she doesn't want a high score. When she receives a high score she might be a target. Interview angle: Scared of the huge crowd. She will remain silent and only answers with short answers. She will try to look cute to gain sponsors. Bloodbath strategy: She will grab the closest bag and immediately flee the bloodbath. She won't hesitate and will just run. When she is at a relatively safe distance she will open her bag to see what supplies she got. Game strategy: Remain hidden, only kill when it is necessary. When she sees other tributes she will just walk the opposite direction. She will make small fires which she will hide by a wall of rocks. Alliance: None or a person needs to do something special to her. Token: A dark blue hair ribbon. Mentor style Dawn will focus on getting her tributes to the end of the games and have one of them win. She will train with determination. After the Hunger Games she opened up more to people and will have all kind of cheerfull conversations with her tributes to show them that there is nothing to be worried about. Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Wesolini Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Victors